Do The Wiggle, Man
by ShiningEmerald0
Summary: Rhonda, Helga, Nadine, and Lila start dancing in the car and they get in a wreck. So does Arnold. And someone gets arrested. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1: Do The Wiggle, Man

**[A/N: I basically just made this up by taking a story my friends and I had already made up and tweaking it. I think it's really really funny. Oh, and sorry I haven't updated in a week. I've had a lot of problems. I hate my phys ed teacher. I hate my math teacher. I hate math. I hate 6th grade. I hate Sid because he ate my brownie. Wait, Sid didn't eat my brownie. That was Lila. Oh well.]**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Plus, I don't own the songs in this story.**

* * *

**Do The Wiggle, Man**

One day, Rhonda, Helga, Lila, and Nadine were all going to school. They were in Rhonda's red convertible. Rhonda was driving, Helga was in the passenger seat, and Lila and Nadine were in the back.

The radio was on, but nothing was on that anybody really liked.

"Oh! I love this song!" Rhonda said. She turned up the volume. "It's ever so funny!" said Lila. "Have you seen the music video?"

Soon, all the girls were singing along to the frankly annoying song. "_I'm sexy and I know it!" _sang Helga. She stood up and started dancing. Nadine unbuckled her seat belt and stood on the seat and started dancing, too.

"_Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah." _

_"Do the wiggle, man."_

Rhonda couldn't resist. She sang too and quit driving. _"Cruisin' down the street in my new lafreak. This is how I roll, animal print pants outta control. That's Redfoo with the big BEEP fro" _

Suddenly, the car swerved off the road. It hit Arnold's car, in which he, Sid, Gerald, and Iggy were singing and dancing to Party Rock Anthem, another annoying song.

_"Party rocking in the house tonight, everybody gonna have a good time-_Rhonda, you BEEP BEEEEEPP BEEEP watch where you're going!" Arnold yelled out the window. Rhonda's car swerved away from Arnold's. They were fairly close to P.S. 118. Rhonda knew she would be arrested for driving at only 12 years old. So would Arnold. But no.

The car went STRAIGHT through the school. It made a big hole in the wall and caused a lot of damage to the car. However, the girls were not hurt. Instead, Mr. Simmons turned up on the hood of the car, posing in a bikini like some sort of model.

* * *

**[A/N: Weird, right? I love making up stories like this. It's so fun. Mr. Simmons is weird. Rhonda and Arnold need to make sure they're not under 16 before they do THAT again. lol.]**


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid LMFAO

**[A/N: Didn't get any reviews. But decided to do a second chapter anyways. I love writing pointless stuff like this. REVIEW.]**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! Can an 11 year-old own a show anyway? I don't think so. Yes, I do only put this disclaimer because everyone else does.**

* * *

**Do The Wiggle, Man**

****Rhonda got out of her convertible. Mr. Simmons was still posing like some sort of crazy model on the hood of her car. She pushed him off and scowled at him.

Arnold was all bloody. He came out of his car like some sort of zombie. Rhonda called the police on him. Then Lila had a better idea.

"Let's call the police on ourselves."

"What the BEEPPPP is wrong with you, Lila?"

"We did it! We crashed into him!"

"Yeah. On ACCIDENT!" screeched Helga, climbing out of the red convertible. "That isn't against the law!"

* * *

Two days later, Rhonda was locked up in a dark, lonely cell, only 12 years old, because she wasn't old enough to drive yet.

Arnold was in the hospital.

Helga was at home along with Lila and Nadine.

They were so glad they weren't in Rhonda's place.

AND THIS STUPID SITUATION WAS ALL BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID DUO LMFAO! AND THEIR STUPID SONG SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

_It was all their fault._


	3. Chapter 3: The Conclusion

**[A/N: Here I am with the 3rd and final chapter of "DTWM". Keep in mind that this isn't supposed to be a really SERIOUS story, just something I decided to write because... I'm... CRAZY! And I'm only 11! Also, note that I am actualy just 9HelgaPataki9, I changed my penname. Kk thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!... or any cartoon, for that matter. **

* * *

**The Conclusion**

Two years later, Rhonda got out of jail. She was fourteen. The first thing she did was go off on Arnold.

* * *

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

Rhonda rapped on the front door of the boarding house and waited. No answer.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP!_

This time, Arnold answered. He noticed it was Rhonda, and, with a bewildered look on his ooblong face, slammed the door.

Rhonda opened the door, which was unlocked anyways, and charged inside, pushing Arnold up against a wall. "Why did you wreck my car 2 years ago?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah... right."

Rhonda let go of Arnold as he fell on the floor. Grandpa rounded the corner and saw him. "Hehe, the Shortman's playing a nice lively game of secret agents with one of his little girlfriends!" he chuckled, walking off.

"Truce?" Arnold asked, shakily rising up from the ground.

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "For now..."


End file.
